Don't say "lazy" (Song)
" }} }} }}" ( ) is the ending theme of the first season of the K-ON! anime series. Composition "Don't say "lazy"" is a J-Pop song which was played using the instruments used by Afterschool Teatime: lead guitar, bass guitar, drums and keyboard. It is set in 4/4 time except for the break before the last chorus, which is at 2/4 time, and is played using the G major key throughout the song. The song starts with the chorus, followed by the first stanza sung by the band's bassist Mio Akiyama and a bridge leading to the chorus once again. This pattern is followed through the second stanza and bridge, which uses the same music with different lyrics. After the third chorus, the lead guitarist Yui Hirasawa and keyboardist Tsumugi Kotobuki perform a solo, with Yui ending her solo for Tsumugi to finish the break. Afterwards, another bridge, using the same melody with different lyrics, is sung before the last chorus. The song ends with an instrumental of the entire band. Track list # Don't say "lazy" # Sweet Bitter Beauty Song # Don't say "lazy" (Instrumental) # Sweet Bitter Beauty Song (Instrumental) Lyrics ashi suru ndesu honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi zento youyou da shi… dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu chikamichi areba sore ga oudou hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou tsumewareta de hoshuu shita sore dake de nanka tassei kan daiji na no wa jibun kawaigaru koto jibun wo aisanakya hito mo aisenai Please don’t say “You are lazy” datte hontou wa crazy nou aru taka wa sou mienai toko ni kakusu ndesu souzou ni isshou genmei genjitsu wa zettai zetsumei hatten tochuu da shi dakara fui ni hazureru ndesu | Full Lyrics Please don’t say “you are lazy” datte hontou wa crazy hakuchou-tachi wa sou mienai toko de ashi suru ndesu honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi zento youyou da shi… dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu kono me de shikkari misademete ikisaki chizu jou shite chikamichi areba sore ga oudou hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou tsumewareta de hoshuu shita sore dake de nanka tassei kan daiji na no wa jibun kawaigaru koto jibun wo aisanakya hito mo aisenai Please don’t say “You are lazy” datte hontou wa crazy nou aru taka wa sou mienai toko ni kakusu ndesu souzou ni isshou genmei genjitsu wa zettai zetsumei hatten tochuu da shi dakara fui ni hazureru ndesu sono me ni utsuranai dake datte yaru ki wa furikitte itsudemo zenryoku de yume miru zono bun zenryoku de nemutte choi yaseta choushi dzuite kutta sore dake de nande? haibokukan sukasazu ni mokuhyou kahoushuusei shite juunan ni rinkihouhen shichihenge ga kachi Please don’t say “You are lazy” datte hontou wa crazy kujaku-tachi wa sou koko zo to iu toki bi wo miseru ndesu gozouroppu manshin maishin ganbou wa soushin reijin yuuwaku tahatsu da shi… dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau ndesu masaka !? iya ! sore dake de nante zennou kan daiji na no wa jibun mitometeku koto jibun wo yurusanakya hito mo yurusenai Please don’t say “You are lazy” datte hontou wa crazy hakuchou-tachi wa sou mienai toko de ashi suru ndesu honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi zento youyou da shi… dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau ndesu | Kanji lyrics Please don’t say you are "lazy” だって本当はcrazy 白鳥たちはそう 見えないとこでバタ足するんです 本能に従順忠実　翻弄も重々承知 前途洋々だし… だからたまに休憩しちゃうんです この目でしっかり見定めて 行き先地図上マークして 近道あればそれが王道 はしょれる翼もあれば上等 ヤバ 爪割れた　グルーで補修した それだけでなんか達成感 大事なのは自分　かわいがること 自分を愛さなきゃ　 も愛せない Please don’t say you are "lazy” だって本当はcrazy 能ある鷹はそう 見えないとこにピック隠すんです 想像に一生懸命　現実は絶体絶命 発展途中だし… だから不意にピッチ外れるんです その目に映らないだけだって やる気はメーター振り切って いつでも全力で夢見て ぞの分全力で眠って ヤリ ちょい痩せた　調子づいて喰った それだけでなんで？　敗北感 すかさずに目標　下方修正して 柔軟に臨機応変　七変化が勝ち Please don’t say you are "lazy” だって本当はcrazy 孔雀たちはそう ここぞというとき美を魅せるんです 五臓六腑　満身 邁進　願望は痩身 麗人 誘惑多発だし… だからやけに意志砕けちゃうんです ヤバ まさか赤点!?　いや ギリクリア! それだけでなんて全能感 大事なのは自分　認めてくこと 自分を許さなきゃ　他人も許せない Please don’t say you are "lazy” だって本当はcrazy 白鳥たちはそう 見えないとこでバタ足するんです 本能に従順 忠実　翻弄も重々承知 前途洋々だし… だからたまに休憩しちゃうんです | English translation Please don’t say you are "lazy" Because you're actually crazy. Just like how the swans Kick their legs out of sight. Faithfully obeying my instincts, I accept being tossed around. My future is promising, That's why I take rests sometimes. With these eyes I'll confirm My destination and mark it on the map. If there's a shortcut, that's the best route. If I had wings to skip over things, that would also be great. Crap, I broke a nail! I fixed it with glue. Somehow, that's enough to give me a sense of achievement. The most important thing is to love yourself. If you don't love yourself, then you can't love anyone else. Please don't say you are "lazy" Because you're actually crazy. Just like how capable hawks Hide their picks out of sight. I try to use my imagination, but reality is a bitch. I'm midway to development, That's why I suddenly get out of pitch sometimes. It's just not reflected in those eyes, But my willpower breaks out of the meter. To dream with all of my energy, I sleep with all of my energy. I lost a little weight, and I enthusiastically eat. With only that much, why do I feel defeated. I immediately lower my goal. I'm flexible and I adapt, so my dance will win. Please don't say you are "lazy" Because you're actually crazy. Just like how peacocks Charm at the moment they show their beauty. My entire body works hard to become a slim beauty. Temptation comes often, That's why my will breaks down. Crap, can it be the Red Point? No, I barely cleared it. With just that, I feel like I can do anything. The most important thing is to appreciate yourself. If you can't forgive yourself, then others can't, either. Please don't say you are "lazy" Because you're actually crazy. Just like how swans Kick their legs out of sight. Faithfully obeying my instincts, I accept being tossed around. My future is promising, That's why I take breaks sometimes. }} See also Category:Theme songs Category:Songs